


Tip of Toes

by wi1dmoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 這其實是我整個系列故事裡的一部份，但我想他用短篇的樣子出現好像也不錯，如果我沒繼續發展他，那他就是個短篇了吧。時間放在他們交往一陣子之後。<br/>2. 我的系列已經正式和第三季毫無瓜葛，就是第二季續文，請大家就、當成是那之後的故事好了（笑）<br/>3. 之後可能會把不成冊的文先貼這裡吧:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip of Toes

Sherlock就這樣坐在他脚邊，正確來說，是他不知為何竟能靈巧至斯的身體蜷進John膝窩，撐開John的膝蓋把自己卡在他雙腿間，「你沒穿鞋。」

「……哇噢，這真是令人訝異的推理。」John光裸的小腿靠在Sherlock衣著整齊的腰側，看起來莫名情色，他在室內拖鞋裡有趣地蜷起腳趾，抽出右腳直接環上Sherlock小腹，「你想說明一下從哪裡看出來的嗎？」

Sherlock無視了這個玩笑微微仰起頸子，身後的John注意到了那個邀請的弧度，丟開手上的報紙，指尖劃上他耳後，「我剛洗好澡。」

「而我剛才做完了那個實驗。」Sherlock一手握住John的右踝，另一手抓起他左腿同樣環在自己身上，他側過頭，鼻尖頂開John浴袍下擺咬上大腿內側，手指輕捏他曲起的腳趾，感覺John在頭頂噴了口氣低低聲地笑。

「你不能無聊了就拿我找樂子，」躲開他試圖搔撫掌底的手指，John一邊咯咯笑一邊讓雙腳腳掌在他肚子上方相對闔起，那多少起了固定作用，Sherlock放棄繼續扭轉脖子咬他，把頭枕在他大腿根部輕輕蹭著柔軟的肌膚，雙手握著他兩隻腳掌，姆指輕輕撫摸足弓的彎弧，John舒服地嘆了口氣，「這是犯規的。」

「在屋子只穿著浴袍赤腳走動才是作弊，你知道我喜歡你把腳踝露出來。」Sherlock更大幅度地抬高頸子，正正接上John微笑俯視的臉，「也許我們可以試試用這個角度做一次。」

「別傻了，你會噎到，而我有過的所有幻想裡絕不包括硬在那裡為男友急救。」的確有一點誘人，John可以感覺自己半勃的陰莖在他溼潤的嗓音中抽動了一下，但他只用腳跟踢踢他的肚子，John的視線落在自己腳上，突然停了一停，他眨眨眼，在脖子僵硬前輕輕挪開了視線。

Sherlock盯著他，低頭看著他或許不自覺卻扭動了幾下的腳，「我做錯了什麼？」

「嗯？不，沒有。」John愣了會兒才笑著搖頭，「沒有，我只是……想起我曾經有一段時間，總在屋子裡赤腳走來走去，踩在地毯上的放鬆感很好，就像這種姿勢，聽說東方人在屋子裡都不穿鞋？我想我大概懂那種感覺。不用隨時準備起跑、腳可以隨時舒展在那裡，就像……真的無事可做。」

Sherlock瞇起眼注視John說話間似乎沉進某個思緒的眼神，那是一種他知道、他看見、他熟悉卻直到現在依然無法接受那就是存在的悲傷，Sherlock依然輕輕撫摸John的腳趾，那讓他感覺親密，就像擁有這雙腳的人絕不會在他看不見的時候從身邊走開。John以前沒有不穿鞋的習慣，至少他離開前他幾乎沒有看過。  
Sherlock捉著John雙腳的手緊了一緊，「你是指我不在的時候。」

「……」John沉默了一會兒，他輕輕從他手中抽回自己的腳掌，光著腳踩上地面反而有種不真實的刺痛，「抱歉，沒心情了。」

在John真的走開之前Sherlock飛快轉身，以雙肘壓制他的大腿把他牢牢固定在扶手椅上，他抬頭凝視著他的雙眼，他可以看見John曾經的痛苦曾經的悲傷曾經的寂寞，看見那些情緒在他身上投下的重量，他只是無法忍受那些重量直到現在依然或多或少困擾著這個獨力走過這一切的男人，無法忍受在這些時候John會毫無自覺地看不見他。「John，我想要你操我的嘴，這裡、現在，你想怎麼做都可以──看著我。」

「……Sherlock，你不能、」John停頓了一小會兒，思考著是不是自己讓他有了性也是一種溝通方式的認知之後，他就開始把這當成最好的手段之一。  
是，那的確是，可是卻不總是。  
John嘆了口氣，「是我自己提起的……那不是你的錯，這一次不是。如果我把所有的情緒問題都算在你頭上，然後我們在每一次我情緒失控的時候用做愛解決那早晚會出錯。我不想──」他微微低下頭看著Sherlock，又停了停，這次他重重抹了把臉，「God，你這樣會讓我覺得我用自己的痛苦勒索你的謙遜，我不想這樣而且這個名詞明明和你扯不上任何關係。」

Sherlock深深看著他，像是能夠從他眼底解讀那些痛苦悲傷寂寞絕望但又無法確定該如何處理那些，許久許久，他低下頭，嘴唇落在John的膝蓋上，幾近虔誠的輕柔在那一瞬竟讓John畏縮了一下。

「Sherl、Sherlock？」John呆呆看著原本跪在面前的Sherlock更俯下身，輕而暖的觸碰在腳踝、腳背，在他親吻左腳無名指那一瞬間John終於倒抽了口氣，「你在做──」

「你錯了，John，」黑髮的偵探慢慢挪回原來的位置，那可以讓他更清楚的看見John的每一個表情，困惑和一些訝異取代了原本細微的罪惡感，Sherlock的雙手回到他大腿上，只是這次不帶有任何要求、或試圖掌控的意思，「我從來就知道什麼是謙遜，我理解，而我甚至可以做到謙卑，我只是從來不曾對別人產生這種情緒。」

他伸手握住John的衣襟，沒有施力，只是讓手臂自然垂放下來，John像是只憑著那小小的拉力靠向他，直到兩人之間幾乎沒有距離，John才終於嘆了口氣，輕輕貼上他的唇，那是一個吻又不是個吻，更像一個承諾、一個允許，John可以感覺到Sherlock比平常更低、更沉的聲音滑進唇舌之間，悄無聲息地凝結成一個平靜、彷彿深思熟慮的「只有一個人，John，只有一個。」

而那像是某個比能夠訴諸言語的情感更強烈的東西猛地擊中了他。John在Sherlock的雙手覆上臉頰那一瞬才驚覺自己眼前一片模糊，在那一天、那個下午，他站在那個墓碑前向他唯一的摯友告別之後他再也沒有哭過，那不是一個真正有用的發洩方式除非你已經再找不出其他。  
當時短暫的淚水沒有任何人看見也不需要被任何人看見，John突然意識到這一次Sherlock就在這裡，就在自己眼前而不是躺在那層冰冷泥土之下，如此真切如此溫暖，只要伸手就能夠觸碰而不是只會摸到沉重的石塊。  
John突然笑了起來，他抬起手試圖抹去殘餘的淚水卻被拉住手腕，他慢慢吁了口氣，放棄了消滅臉上的一塌糊塗轉而握住那雙手，「Sherlock，我真的……真的很高興你回來了。」

「我知道，」Sherlock將唇貼在John喉嚨上方那片小小的陰影上，他很輕、很輕地說，「我也是。」


End file.
